charmeddestinyrevisedfandomcom-20200213-history
Sam Wilder
Samuel "Sam" Wilder was the Whitelighter and lover of a witch named Patty Halliwell and is the father of Charmed One, Peter Sawyer. Not much is known of his life as a mortal, but he did receive New York's Teacher of the Year award for 1872. History Whitelighter After his death, Sam chose to become a Whitelighter at the behest of the Council of Elders. One of his charges was Patty Halliwell. During the end of her marriage to her husband, Victor Bennett, Patty fell in love with Sam and he fathered her fourth child. Fearing repercussions if their relationship were to be discovered by the Elders, as relationships between Whitelighters and their charges were forbidden, Sam and Patty took their newborn son to a church and gave him up to a nun. They requested only that he be given to a good home and that his name start with a "P," like the rest of the members of the Halliwell family. That son later on grew up to be the Charmed One, Peter Sawyer. Becoming Mortal When the Water Demon began attacking innocents in the lake at a camp, Sam told Patty not to interfere because it was too strong. Howver, Patty didn't heed his warnings and went to try and vanquish the demon anyway. Patty was forced to freeze Sam with her power of Molecular Immobilization when he came to the dock of the lake to stop her, but in the time it took her, the water demon attacked Patty and drowned her from the inside. Blaming himself for the death of his charge and lover, Sam "clipped his wings" and stayed to live out his days at the camp, doing odd jobs there, making sure no one else came to be attacked by the Water Demon. Facing His Demons When Patty's oldest three daughters, the Charmed Ones, started to investigate the Water Demon, Sam decided to use memory dust to wipe their minds of the situation, in order to protect them. However, the sisters broke the spell and returned to the lake after discovering who Sam really was and his relationship with their mother. Together, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, their whitelighter Leo, and Sam were able to use Patty's plan of electrocuting the water demon to vanquish it. Sam, however, was mortally wounded during the fight, but with the help of Prue, he succeeded in vanquishing the demon by sacrificing himself. Leo tried to heal Sam, but couldn't because he was not meant to. Sam was content to die and was reunited with Patty, whom he saw as a specter, returning to greet him and take him into the afterlife. Powers and Abilities *''Active Powers'' **'Orbing:' The ability to teleport a being with the use of orbs. **'Healing:' The ability to heal physical wounds and different injuries. **'Hovering:' The ability to rise a few feet in the air, with or without orbs. **'Glamouring:' The ability to change one's appearance to look like another human being. **'Photokinesis:' The ability to create and manipulate light and orbs. **'Thermokinesis:' The ability to mentally control and manipulate heat. *''Inactive Powers'' **'Sensing:' The ability to locate charges. **'Cloaking:' The ability to hide yourself or others from magical detection. Limited to charges. **'Regeneration: '''The ability to instantly heal oneself after being injured. **'Reconstitution:' The powerful ability to pull yourself back together again after being blown up. **'High Resistance:' The power to be resistant to potentially lethal powers. **'Immortality:' The ability to live a long lifespan and an arrested aging process. **'Omnilingualism:' The ability to understand, speak, and read any language without training in it. Limited to the language of charges. Charges *Patty Halliwell ''(lost) Category:Charmed Family